Memorias
by soniitk
Summary: Usopp habla sobre la pelea con Luffy. Entre otros momentos.


_La lucha entre__ nosotros._

_Dejé que mi rabia tomara el mando_

_Seguí a mi furia en lugar de lo que conocía mi corazón._

_Yo estaba ciego y no podía ver._

_Los flashbacks de una promesa cubrieron mi juicio._

_Ya sabía desde el principio,_

_Como la batalla terminaría._

_Él podría haberse sentido traicionado,_

_Él podría haberse sentirse enojado._

_Él podría haberse sentirse decepcionado._

_Y podría haberse sentido desgarrándose .._

_Lo sé, porque yo sentía lo mismo._

_Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron._

_Cuando nuestros golpes chocaron entre sí._

_Y cuando compartimos gritos y algunas lágrimas también._

_No me arrepiento de ello sin embargo,_

_No voy a arrepentirme de mi pasado._

_Sí, podría haber sido diferente._

_Yo podría haber accedido a su decisión._

_Pero si yo no hubiera hecho lo que hice,_

_Yo podría haberme lamentado después._

_Y yo nunca podría creer en mí mismo nunca más._

_Yo podría haber perdido a un amigo._

_Yo podría haberme perdido a mí mismo,_

_Y lo más importante,_

_Nunca podría continuar por el camino que había decidido ir._

_Por un nakama, lucharé._

_Incluso si eso significaba decir adiós a otros._

_._

_Ganar,_

_Perder._

_¿Qué significa cuando pierdes los que más te importan?._

_Los que confiaron en ti desde el principio._

_Enojo._

_Desesperación._

_Agonía._

_Miseria._

_Muchas emociones mezclándose a través de mi cabeza._

_Él-él estaba allí, delante de mí hace un segundo._

_Pero ahora se ha ido._

_Mi mente se ha ido completamente en blanco._

_No funcionando correctamente._

_¿Sueño?_

_¿Pesadilla?_

_¿Ilusión?_

_¿Realidad?_

_Deseando que fuera la primera opción._

_Pero no, era el último._

_Pero, ¿cómo?_

_¿Cómo puede ser esto?_

_¿Cómo puede estar pasando esto?_

_Se suponía que íbamos a reunirnos en tres días._

_El destino no quiso que sucediera de la manera que esperábamos._

_No, el destino tenía otra idea._

_¿Para bien?._

_¿Para Mal?._

_¿Para Mejor?._

_¿Para Peor?._

_Para Peor-tenía que ser, perdiendo uno después del otro-tenía que ser._

_No hay otra manera._

_La pérdida de un nakama Es peor que morir._

_Ahora la mano está sobre mí, ahora._

_Cierro los ojos, con la esperanza de que al menos, terminemos juntos._

_._

_Noticias pasaron._

_Y las palabras en el destruyen mi corazón._

_Listo para tomar una medida para compensar,_

_No, para apoyar._

_Para poner mis hombros a mi nakama en necesitad._

_Pero otra noticia me impide seguir adelante._

_Y con él, un nuevo objetivo vino a la mente._

_Y felicidad también._

_._

_Días._

_Semanas._

_Meses._

_Años._

_Y por fin estamos juntos de nuevo._

_No puedo contener mi felicidad,_

_Una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro._

_Riendo,_

_Saltando._

_Todos juntos al unísono respondemos al comando de nuestro Capitán._

_"Aye, Captain!"._

_._

_Uno a uno dieron un paso adelante._

_Sin hablar._

_Sólo miradas fijamente, no a algo ..pero a alguien_

_No queriendo confirmar la verdad a través de sus ojos._

_Temblando._

_Sofocandome._

_Echándose la culpa a sí mismos._

_Trato de animarlos._

_Pero no parecen razonar._

_Ellos tratan de convencerme de lo contrario._

_¿Debí haber mentido?_

_Divertido,_

_En mi último momento me niego a mentir._

_Lo que mejor hago._

_._

_I Flashback todos mis recuerdos más preciados y los tristes también._

_Cierro los ojos._

_Cerrandolos para siempre._

_Este sentimiento ha estado sosteniendo desde hace demasiado tiempo._

_"Adiós y Arigato queridos nakama"._

_Les susurro._

_Y mi corazón deja de latir._  
_Estoy muerto._

_._

_Sabiendo que sólo debían seguir adelante_

_Pero todo el conocimiento parece insignificante,_

_Por ahora y para siempre._

* * *

Esta historia tendra 3 versiones.

Esta es la primera.

La segunda se llama "Una ultima vez juntos".

La tercera esta en proceso de construccion.

*De aqui pase al español de mi historia en ingles. No cambie nada*

Ahora lo que he intentado hacer aquí, es que Usopp se sacrificó por ellos.

Con el fin de salvarlos de los problemas.

Sabía que iba a morir.

Pero .. como el mismo lo dijo perder a un nakama era peor que morir.

Así que porque el ya quería perder a un nakama nunca más, decidió que seria el, quien fuera a morir.  
(El "perdido"a Zoro en frente de él. Y esto suceder nuevamente ... esto es lo que más teme. Bueno al menos en mi historia)

Y cuando lo encontraron tirado en el suelo, desangrándo.

Se niegan a dejarlo morir, especialmente Luffy.

Pero las palabras no fueron suficientes esta vez.

En el fondo sabían el resultado.

Pero aún se niegan a ello.

Y empiezan a decir lo contrario.

Incluso trataron de mentirle.

Algo que no tienden a hacer, pero el si.

Algo irónico, ahora que lo pienso.

Pero así es como mi historia es.

Arigato por leer hasta el final!.


End file.
